


Deeper

by HopefulShipper



Series: From Port Charles, With Love [5]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Relationships: Alan Quartermaine/Monica Quartermaine, Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber
Series: From Port Charles, With Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761136
Kudos: 4





	Deeper

[ ](http://imgbox.com/Zp3nJNeG)

Deeper (Than the Ocean)

Dust and smoke. She covered her mouth with her shawl in an attempt to filter the air she was breathing. Not that she could have seen anything anyway. The explosion killed the hotel's power. Even in the darkness, she could feel that she wasn't alone. Elizabeth pressed as far away from the other figure as she possibly could. Soon the generators kicked in and the emergency lights flickered on.

"Anyone hurt?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth coughed. Where was Alan? They were just talking before the bomb went off. In all the chaos they must have lost each other.

Elizabeth found him knocked out on the floor. A metal plate from the ceiling pinned his arm.

She knelt beside him, "Alan?"

"I've got it," the stranger joined them and lifted the metal plate.

Elizabeth checked Alan's neck for a pulse. She found a slow worrisome beat.

"How do you know him?" he began to manipulate Alan's arm with his fingers to examine any damage.

"He's my father in law," she revealed.

"Alan, can you hear me?" the bearded man urged.

"I'm Dr. Cameron Lewis," Cameron smiled.

"Elizabeth Morgan," she shifted. Wary eyes assessing the stranger she was now trapped with.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Over thirty-four weeks," she answered.

"Good, that's good," Cameron's eyes went back to Alan, "Do you know boy or girl?"

"No, we decided to be surprised," she shook her head.

"My husband will be looking for us," Elizabeth licked her lips.

"What is your husband's name?" Cameron inquired.

"Jason," she blew out a breath.

"I don't think any bones are broken, but his shoulder is definitely dislocated," he frowned.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked.

"If we were at the hospital we'd know more," Cameron replied.

"It could take hours to dig us out," Elizabeth looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to have to try to get his shoulder back in," Cameron frowned.

Alan groaned. His eyes began to flutter. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm here," she answered.

"Are you ok?" Alan questioned.

"We are," Elizabeth nodded.

"You're the one that got knocked out," Cameron replied.

"Dr. Lewis?" Alan's brow furrowed. He couldn't quite open his eyes.

"You know him?" Elizabeth inquired.

"He is Zander's father," Alan blew out. His chest felt a little tight.

"Do you know my son?" Cameron tilted his head.

"He is engaged to my best friend," Elizabeth replied.

"Ah, Emily- she's a wonderful young lady," Cameron remarked, "Luckily both of them couldn't make it tonight."

"Where are we?" Alan asked.

"An elevator in the Port Charles Hotel," Cameron informed him.

"What the hell happened?" Alan got up on his good elbow.

"Some sort of explosion; a bomb or two from the looks of things," Elizabeth remarked.

"Hell of a way to end a party," Cameron muttered. The Nurses' Ball usually ended with a bang, figuratively, not a literal one.

Alan tried to push down the pain in his shoulder and "Ah!" he yelped.

"Don't get up,' Cameron directed.

"Oh, ouh, OUH!" Elizabeth clutched her abdomen.

Alan and Cameron shared a concerned look.

"You can't come yet your dad isn't here," she rubbed her baby bump.

"Probably Braxton Hicks," Cameron encouraged, "You should rest."

He helped her sit and lean into the corner of the elevator.

Alan used his uninjured arm to push himself into a seated position.

"Take it easy," Cameron urged.

Alan dragged himself over to the corner and scooted next to his daughter-in-law.

"Sorry to drag you into the elevator," Elizabeth said.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone to wait for Jason to pick you up- besides we could have been hurt worse if we were in the main part of the building," Alan noted.

"Do you think everyone is ok up there?" Elizabeth questioned. There had been plenty of people still in the ballroom.

"I hope so," Alan replied.

Elizabeth felt a rush of liquid come out of her. She turned to him with big doe eyes. Her lips quivered, "I think my water just broke."

Alan smiled.

"How long have you been having contractions?" Cameron asked.

"Since lunchtime," Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to breath through another contraction, "They've been getting closer together."

"One of us is going to have to check what's going on, ok?" Cameron locked eyes with her rather sheepishly.

She nodded, "Ok." Elizabeth slipped off her underwear and repositioned herself.

Alan squeezed her arm to distract her.

"You're at an eight maybe nine," Cameron reported.

"Isn't it a little fast?" Elizabeth questioned, "I was a two at my appointment yesterday."

"Stress does strange things to the body," Alan patted her hand.

"If they don't get here soon your baby is going to be born in this elevator," Cameron warned.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, no, not here."

"Hey, hey," Alan tried to get his daughter-in-law to look at him.

"What if takes days to dig us out? What if we can't get the baby out?" she grasped at his sleeve.

"Just breathe. You can do this," Alan assured her.

"Not without Jason," Elizabeth whimpered.

"I know I'm not Jason, but I'm here," Alan said, "And I will stay with you every step of the way- you are not alone."

"Thank you," she managed a small smile.

They sat in silence between contractions.

A rumbling noise came from above them. "Anyone down here?!"

"Jason!" Elizabeth hollered.

"We're down here!" Cameron yelled. He banged on the metal.

Cameron pressed himself against the wall as dirt and debris fell.

The emergency responders peeled back the sheetrock and metal away and made an opening. They lowered a rope.

Jason repelled down. "Elizabeth?" he called.

Elizabeth reached out and pulled him down into a hug.

"Are you all right?" Jason inquired.

"I'm in labor," she reported.

"We've got to get you to the hospital," Jason said.

"No time- your baby is coming now," Cameron pronounced. He looked up to EMTs. "We need a medic bag!"

They lowered one down to them.

Cameron grabbed it and began to dig through it for the necessary supplies. "We should get you up," he looked over at Alan.

"I'm staying with Elizabeth," Alan insisted.

"What can I do?" Jason asked.

"Get behind and support her," Cameron directed.

Elizabeth leaned forward to give Jason room.

He slipped in behind her. Jason massaged her shoulders.

"Elizabeth, you need to push," Cameron coaxed.

Elizabeth bared down.

Her nails dug through his jeans and into his skin.

"Good, good," Cameron praised, "That was great, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth dropped her head back into Jason's shoulder.

This went on for two more rounds.

"You're almost done- the baby's almost out, one more push," Cameron encouraged.

"You've got this," Jason encouraged. He kissed the back of her chestnut hair.

"It's a girl!" Cameron announced.

Jason cut the cord and the baby was given over to the medics to be checked out.

Elizabeth watched as they cleared her daughter's airway. Elizabeth held her breath until she heard the most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life- her baby's cry. They wrapped the baby in a foil emergency blanket and handed her back to her mother. Elizabeth's heart swelled. Labor long forgotten as she studied every little detail.

Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth.

With one finger he brought the blanket down to get a better look at the baby's face.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Elizabeth looked up at him.

His eyes showered her with love. "Beautiful," he nuzzled her cheek, "Both of you."

Alan took in the scene from the sidelines. He couldn't believe he was here to witness his son become a father. What a blessing despite the chaos.

* * *

"You gave birth three hours ago," Jason reminded her.

"We should check on your father," Elizabeth insisted as smoothed down the blanket in her lap.

Their little girl cooed in her bassinet. "Somebody woke up," Elizabeth chirped.

Jason went over and gingerly picked up his daughter.

"Give me my baby," Elizabeth reached out her hands for the child.

Jason chuckled as he handed the tiny bundle over to his wife.

She beamed looking at the cherubim face. "What do you say, Doodlebug?" Are you ready to meet your grandparents?" Elizabeth placed her finger into the infant's tiny hand.

"Doodlebug?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

She held her head high, "You do not get to judge my nicknames for my daughter- I'm the one that pushed her out."

He snorted. "At least let me get you a wheelchair for the trip so you don't tire yourself out," Jason compromised.

"Fine," Elizabeth huffed, "But don't take too long."

Jason backed out of the room his eyes never leaving his wife and child.

Elizabeth rocked her daughter. "Your daddy is crazy about you," she cooed.

Jason returned with a wheelchair.

Elizabeth handed the baby over to him and he put her back in the bassinet so he could help Elizabeth into the wheelchair.

Elizabeth slipped off the bed and onto her feet.

Jason helped Elizabeth put on slippers. He steadied Elizabeth while she eased into the wheelchair. Jason retrieved their child and placed her in Elizabeth's arms.

He took them down the hall to the elevator. Soon they were knocking on Alan's hospital room door.

"Come in," Monica beckoned.

Jason pushed open the door to find both his parents and grandparents. He gulped. Too late to turn back now.

"Hello, Dears," Lila greeted first.

"Hi," Elizabeth replied.

Jason wheeled Elizabeth and his daughter inside.

"There is someone we'd like you to meet," Elizabeth announced. She looked back to her husband and held up the little bundle so everyone could see her face.

"Alana Hardy Morgan," Jason smiled.

Alan's eyes misted. Things between his son and the family were thawing, but this was the last thing he'd imagined. He cleared his throat.

"How beautiful," Monica said.

"Lovely," Lila agreed.

"Twenty inches and six pounds," Elizabeth reported. Alana began to babble. Elizabeth handed her to Jason who took the newborn over to Lila.

Brown curls peeked out from a pink cap.

"She has your eyes, My Dear," Edward rubbed her shoulders.

"Just like her father," Lila concurred.

"You have his razor wit too, I just know it," Edward praised.

Jason shot the overbearing Quartermaine patriarch a warning glare. One mention of ELQ or the Quartermaine Legacy and they were out of there.

Lila gave Alana back to her father.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth inquired.

"A little sore, but my head has stopped ringing," Alan smiled.

"No real damage done; all the scans came back clean," Monica added.

"That's great," Elizabeth smiled.

"I should be discharged by this evening," Alan reported.

"Is it safe for him to go home so soon?" Jason's brow furrowed.

Monica opened her mouth to speak but was caught off guard by Jason's question. Was that concern in his voice? "I'll be keeping an eye on him," she promised.

"What about the EKG?" Jason inquired.

"It did show some strain on my heart," Alan admitted, "But that's not a shock considering the events of today."

"Last I heard no one has claimed the bombing," Jason bit the inside of his cheek.

"Have Jeff and Anne visited?" Monica inquired, trying to stir the conversation in a more pleasant direction.

"They brought Grams with them," Elizabeth nodded, "Steven is going to be stopping by after his rounds- Sarah is flying in, in a few days."

Jason brought Alana over to the hospital bed.

"Would you like to hold your namesake?" Jason offered.

"I would love too," Alan answered.

Jason deposited his daughter into the crook of Alan's good arm.

"Oh, you are so precious," Alan cooed, smiling happily at the babe.

Alan looked up from his granddaughter to find Jason smiling at him.

"I'm glad you're ok," Jason told him.

"Could have ended up much worse," Alan acknowledged.

"Thank you for what you did for Elizabeth," Jason added.

"It was the least I could do. She did all the hard work," Alan deflected.

"You took care of Elizabeth until I could get there, I appreciate it," Jason replied.

"Thank you for bringing Alana to visit. It means the world to me," Alan tipped his head.

Jason just nodded.

Alan bobbed his head in a mirrored response. They would never get the Jason back they lost in the accident. That was clear by now. But maybe, just maybe, the two of them could form some semblance of a father-son relationship with who they both were now.


End file.
